Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Art
A display device including a substrate and light-emitting diodes arranged and fixed in a lattice pattern on the substrate is proposed, in which the light-emitting diodes are sealed by a waterproof resin or the like in order to secure waterproof property between the light-emitting diodes and the substrate. Refer to paragraph 0017 in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-84680.
However, with the conventional display device described above, when the waterproof resin is exposed on a front surface side of the display device, glare of the waterproof resin may become prominent on the front surface side of the display device and may cause visibility of the display device to decline.